


Ride Ahead

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, Post-Canon, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, can be seen as Andromaquynh or ot3 if you squint, horse girl Andy | Andromache of Scythia, mongol derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: For The Femslash Fortnight Monday prompt: Favorite Headcanon, a drabble (100 words exactly) to one of my favorite hcs, 'Horse Girl Andy'! This turned out to be quite Nile-centric.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, Works Inspired By Headcanon Games





	Ride Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursday (nessalynna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessalynna/gifts).



> Inspired by _Thursday | @hermitsunitedforever_ 's headcanon: 'After Quynh and Andy are reunited, they take Nile with them to the Mongol Derby. Hijinks ensue.'

Nile laughs in delight, wind whipping into her face, reins in her hands and the horse underneath her going faster and faster. Now, she understands why she has trained for this, is glad Quỳnh and Andy insisted on waiting for her to be a rider too before they joined the race.

A bit ahead of her, Quỳnh is whooping as her horse jumps over a small boulder, landing perfectly, and gallops on.

Andy is pulling up on her right, throwing her a grin before she looks ahead, clicking her tongue to drive the horse to go faster.

It feels wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! <3
> 
> The fic and header are also on [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/645678317807222784) complete with image links and tag list :D


End file.
